Wood-elf
Wood-elves '''are the Silvan Elves that dwell in the vast forest of Mirkwood to the northeast of Middle-earth. They are very much similar to the Galadhrim of Lothlórien, except that they are considered less wise and more suspicious. They live in the uncorrupted portion of Mirkwood, the Woodland Realm, and wear reds and browns that reflect their darkened home. Notable Wood-elves include Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm, and his son Legolas Greenleaf, a notable member of the Fellowship of the Ring. Spawning Like their close kin, Silvan Elves of Lothlórien, Wood-elves of Mirkwood tend to wander around their homeland, spawning on grass blocks to keep their population constant. Wood-elves will also spawn in structures, which include the Wood-elf lookout platforms, Wood-elf houses, Wood-elven towers and Elven smithies. Wood-elf captains will only spawn in Wood-elven towers. Behaviour Most Wood-elves will use the Bow of Mirkwood as their weapon of choice, and some may use Wood-elven swords. Their main enemies are the Mirkwood Spiders that live in the corrupted portion of Mirkwood. The Wood-elves, however, are a suspicious folk, due to their isolation and the constant presence of enemies on their borders. Therefore, as well as targeting evil NPCs and players, they may also open fire on good players whose Wood-elf alignment is lower than 50. It is only once you surpass this level that the Wood-elves will trust you. Hiring Wood-elves can be hired from Wood-elf captains, which are found in Wood-elven towers. They cost 15-30 silver coins, and require +250 Woodland Realm alignment to hire. Note that the price decreases as your alignment increases. Types of Wood-Elves * Wood-elf * Wood-elf Captain * Wood-elf Warrior * Wood-elf Scout * Wood-elf Banner Bearer (does not spawn naturally) Drops Speech Bank '''Friendly *Welcome to the land of the Elvenking, Person. *Welcome to our woodland realm. *Let us drink wine and be merry together! *What tidings from the world of Men, Person? *Greenwood of old this forest was called... but now a shadow lies over it. *Beware the spawn of Ungoliant! *Take care in the woods, Person. You might lose your way... *Do not wander too deeply into the forest, Person, for evil things lurk within. *What business brings you to these lands, Person? *We Elves of the Woodland Realm must remain vigilant, for there is always evil on our borders. *Always we must be on the watch, Person. *The land beyond our borders is rife with corruption. But it was not always so... *Beware the waters of these lands! A powerful enchantment flows within them. *Old fat spider spinning in a tree! Old fat spider can't see me! *Ah, the wine of Dorwinion... the sweetest liquor that did ever pass my lips. *The bows of Mirkwood are swifter than all others. *We are the Silvan Elves of the Woodland Realm. *May the stars of Elbereth guide you! *May the winds of Manwë show you the way! *Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima! *A star shines on the hour of our meeting, Person. *May the wind fill your sails! *May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown, Person! *Ai, Person! *Don't look for trouble, Person - it will come to you. *Welcome to my dwelling, Person. *Novaer. *Namárië. *I amar prestar aen, han mathon ne nen, han mathon ne chae a han noston ned wilith. *The time of our kin is almost done. *Our hearts desire to behold the land of Aman. *Soon we shall leave this world. *White gulls are calling... *The Nameless One has returned. We cannot stay in these lands for long. *That which has stood so long against the darkness will now fall. *We must depart into the West, or dwindle to a rustic folk of dell and cave, slowly to forget and to be forgotten. *That what should be shall be. *Our love for this land is deeper than the depths of the Sea. *We would rather cast all that we love away than submit to the will of the Dark Lord. *The world is changed; I can feel it in the water, I can feel it in the earth, I can smell it in the air. *Rumour grows of a shadow in the East. We fear that the Nameless One has returned. *The Sea calls us home. *The time of the Elves is over. *My people are leaving these shores. *Some things that should have not been forgotten were lost. *Long are the waves on the Last Shore falling. *A star rises out of the darkness. *Hail, Eärendil, brightest of stars! *Be on your guard, Person. I fear that an evil presence has taken shelter in this forest. I can sense it. *Welcome to our fair realm, Person. *Welcome to the land of Lord Thranduil, king of the Woodland Realm! *Do not wander carelessly through the forest, Person. There are evil things that linger within. *Thanks to the guidance of our King and our skill, we were able to endure in this realm, though barely. *The trees of these woods have long protected us from the dangers of the outside world. *You have not truly drank wine until you have tasted the fine grapes of Dorwinion! *Something dark and evil has once more taken hold of the black hill of Dol Guldur. *May you have peace under the fair green crowns of the trees in this realm, Person! *In these dark times many dangers surround our borders. Be on your guard, Person. Hired *We fight for the Woodland Realm! *You may be skilled in fighting, Person, but even you cannot match our abilities. *Silver coins mean little to an Elf. We have chosen to fight with you because it suits us, Person. *Our foes shall fall and be trampled like the leaves of the forest! *Neither spider, Orc filth, nor wicked Man may stand against the power of Mirkwood! *For Mirkwood! *For the Woodland Realm! For the Elvenking! *My arrows shall be swift and my blade sharp as they seek the flesh of the enemy. *All foul things shall perish before the bows and blades of Mirkwood. *May the grace of the Valar protect us in combat, Person. *My bow shall sing with your sword, Person! *The bones of our foes will gleam under the Sun, Person. *Let us cleanse this world of the foul scum of Mordor! *The days grow dark and cold, but the light of the Elves is not yet gone from this realm! *Evil is beginning to gather again in the fortress of Dol Guldur. It cannot be allowed to threaten our lands. *I shall follow you through shadow and flame! None shall withstand the gleaming light of our swords! *In the name of all that is good and true, let us cleanse this world of evil! *We must not allow evil to spread! *Let us cleanse this forest of the evil that poisons it! *The foul spawn of Ungoliant shall tremble before us! *No spawn of evil shall enter the Woodland Realm under our watch! Hostile *Flee this forest, you Morgul-demon! *Return to the corruption whence you came! *You are not welcome here, Person! *You are no friend of the Elvenking! *Let's see you fight with an arrow in your flesh! *You should not have come here, Person! *May you be consumed by the spiders of the Enemy! *Do not bring evil into our land, Person! *Ha! You are no match for our bows and arrows! *To Udûn with you! *Go and kiss an Orc! *Death to the foes of the Elves! *Who brings to us this token of doom? *Begone, servant of Evil. *You shall face the same doom as your master, wretch of Dol Guldur! *I will not allow you to corrupt this forest! *You shall soon meet your end by our mighty bows. *Do not think I won't kill you, Orc-filth! Neutral *Are you an Elf-friend? *Are you an Elf-friend, Person? *Do you come in peace, Person? *What tidings from the world of Men, Person? *Take care in the woods, Person. You might lose your way... *We are slow to trust those who come from outside, Person. *What business brings you to these lands, Person? *We Elves of the Woodland Realm must remain vigilant, for there is always evil on our borders. *Always we must be on the watch, Person. *It is not wise to wander unannounced into our land, Person... *Beware, Person, for we Wood-elves are slow to trust a stranger. *Your presence makes me uneasy. *Weak hearts are easily corrupted... *We are not like other Elven-folk, Person. We are more... cautious. *I cannot discern your intentions. You would be wise to leave these lands, Person. *Whence do you come, Person? *What business do you have in our realm, Person? *We Woodland Elves do not trust any stranger that passes by. *I am unsure of your heart, Person. You are unknown to our kin. *I have not seen a Man in many a year. What tidings do you bring to us, Person? Category:Elves Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Level 1 Mobs Category:Archers